In conventional driver circuits, an output data signal is typically output corresponding to an input data signal. Such driver circuits are for example used to drive signals of a chip. Such conventional driver circuits typically have one or more transistors, which, based on their parameters, are adapted for handling voltages in a certain voltage range. An output of the driver circuit is intended to be used for signals within a predetermined nominal voltage range.
However, due to events like short circuits, transients and the like, voltages outside the nominal voltage range may occur at an output of such a driver circuit. Also, a supply voltage of a driver circuit may not be present, for example due to a failure or a switch off. In such cases, voltages may be applied to transistors of the driver circuit exceeding voltages the transistors are designed for, which may lead to a reduced lifetime of the transistors or even failure of the transistors.